User blog:Wildoneshelper/Guess the level (Round 24)
After the very difficult rounds of Guess the Number and Guess the Object, now it's time for me to create the HARDEST, yet the MOST FRUSTRATING round of GUESS THE LEVEL!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Grumpy cat goes evil!) Guess the level with the given clue. You could only guess the level. Rules *Each person can guess at most 20 levels. *You can only answer the level. Clue Poem: The Frustration (by Wildoneshelper) (OK... The worst poem ever, do you agree?) Every time I play this level, The order makes me baffled. I don't know what strategy I should use, I'm going to raise my flag of truce. This level is my hatest, I call this "racist". With a restrained board and a difficult order, I'm going to have a mental disorder. Please, If anyone could help me, Is there anyway to pass this level with ease? Some say boosters are the grease. Wrong guesses #Level 425 #Level 419 x2 #Level 347 #Level 152 (Correct answer!! You've just been tricked by Wildoneshelper, lol!) #Level 421 #Level 184 x2 #Level 182/Dreamworld #Level 153 x2 #Level 165 #Level 276/Dreamworld #Level 236 #Level 149 #Level 356 #Level 467 #Level 131 #Level 341 #Level 566 (Yes, you guessed it correctly, really correctly! But you've been tricked by Wildoneshelper again!) #Level 89/Dreamworld #Level 377 #Level 438 x2 #Level 169 x2 #Level 181 x2 #Level 275 x2 (BF10 guessed it again!!) #Level 341/Dreamworld #Level 344/Dreamworld #Level 245 x2 #Level 140 x2 #Level 65 #Asew54321 tenth level idea! (LOLWUT??) #Level 434 x2 #Level 149/Dreamworld #Level 266 x2 #Level 365 #Level 452 #Level 453 #Level 145/Dreamworld x2 #Level 130/Dreamworld x2 #Level 195/Dreamworld #Level 266/Dreamworld #Level 173/Dreamworld #Level 492 #Level 237/Dreamworld #Level 130 #Level 135 #Level 345 #Level 289/Dreamworld #Level over 9000 #Level 69 #Level 427 #Level 455 #Level 400 #Level 146/Dreamworld #Level 350 (Wow, I couldn't think that this level is missed... It could be the answer but just no!) #Level 68/Dreamworld (Yes it is, and you ascertain it! Congratulations, you would be given a round of prank! Prank! Prank!) #Level 437 #Level 1 (我最期待的畫面出現了!!) #Level 500 x2 #Level 323 x2 #Level 461 x2 #Level 202/Dreamworld x2 #Level 275/Versions #Level 412 #Level 73/Dreamworld #Every level (Please be more specific) #Level 361 #Level 277 #Level 204/Dreamworld #Level 205/Dreamworld #Level 235 #Level 215 #Level 410 #Level 252 (SAVIOR!!) #Level 252/Dreamworld #Level 208 (Yes it is, because I missed, doesn't this is correct!) #Level 254 #Level 257 #LEVEL WILDONESHELPER (What on earth??) #Level 30 #Level 202 (Check the poem again) #Level 523 #Level 210/Dreamworld #Level 198/Dreamworld #Level 199/Dreamworld #None #Level 515 #Level 240 #Level 482 #Level 84/Dreamworld #Level 24 #Level 24/Dreamworld #Level Prank #Level 435 #Level 594 (Want a round with Lefty7788? I !) #Level 70 #Level 70/Dreamworld #Level 391/Versions #Level 419 Version 1 #Level 98 #Level 100 #Level 109 #Level 311 Version 1 #Level 1/Dreamworld (My clue isn't clueless) #Level 530 #Level 531 #Level 532 #Level 533 #Level 534 #Level 72 #Level 125 (An IP hosting a round? Legit.) #Level 154 (The number of comments is going to exceed the number of comments in Guess the Object soon, please stay tuned.) #Level 566/Dreamworld #Level 419/Dreamworld #Level 125/Dreamworld (I'm informed that the number of comments here exceed the number of comments in another blog post.) #Level 23 #Level 25 #Level 640 #Level 182 #Level 183 #Level 621 #Level 622 #Level 623 #Level 624 #Level 625 #Level 626 #Level 627 #Level 628 #Level 629 #Level 140/Dreamworld #Level 1000 #Level 666 (ALMOST!!! VERY NEAR!!!) #Level 650 #Level 655 #Level 668 (I advice you to look at the hints again) #Level 665 #Level 635 #Level 666/Dreamworld #Level 777 #Asew54321's sixth level idea #Level 7788 Answer Wildoneshelper's level 666 (http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wildoneshelper/My_dreaded_level_666) Explanation: From the hint I've given, which is level 666, Asew's tenth level idea and level Wildoneshelper are the closest answers. You know why I put 666 and level Wildoneshelper as the hints, but why Asew's tenth level idea? Because the correct level is also a fan-made level, which is the same as Asew's tenth level idea. From the poem, it is a great clue. The greatest clue among the poem perhaps is the last line - "Some say boosters are the grease." For those who don't know what "grease" means, it is a kind of lubricant which smooths the running of machines. It is used as a metaphor to say that the boosters help reach the target of the level as lucky candy booster and color bomb booster help it all. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests